1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of janitorial supplies and in particular to a rolling dolly on which a trash can is retained or alternatively to a janitorial cart used by a cleaning person when performing janitorial cleaning services, usually in a commercial building, combined with a rolling mop bucket which retains water and cleaning solution so that a mop is placed into the bucket and the water and cleaning solution are absorbed onto the mop strands which is then used to clean a floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, rolling dollies on which a trash can is retained are known in the prior art. Rolling mop buckets are also known in the prior art. When a janitor uses both, the janitor must separately roll the mop bucket to the location where cleaning is to be performed and separately roll the trash can dolly to the location where cleaning is to be performed.
Janitorial carts are also known in the prior art. Rolling mop buckets are also known in the prior art. When a janitor uses both, the janitor must separately roll the mop bucket to the location where cleaning it to be performed and separately roll the janitorial cart to the location where cleaning is to be performed.
There is a significant need to provide a mechanism wherein the trash can dolly and mop bucket can be efficiently linked together so that both can be simultaneously rolled to a location where cleaning is to be performed. There is also a significant need for a mechanism wherein the janitorial cart and mop bucket can be efficiently linked together so that both can be simultaneously rolled to a location where cleaning is to be performed.